fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Everlue
' to Lucy Heartfilia in "Lucy VS. Duke Everlue"}} Duke Everlue is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. He is a corruptFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 16-17 politician who holds absolute power and influence over Shirotsume Town. Both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia consider him extremely repulsive. Appearance Everlue is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head; however, after being defeated by Cancer, his head is completely shaven, mustache and all. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. Personality Everlue is a conceited and selfish man who declares himself to be highly-cultured and superior to everyone around him. He keeps a massive collection of books to flaunt his avid love for literature, though Lucy refers to him as an enemy of literature for blackmailing novelist Kemu Zaleon into writing a novel with Everlue as the main character. He is also extremely greedy and possessive, deeming anything he owns to be his alone and refuses to give it away or let anyone touch it even if he sees it as worthless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 12 Everlue has a rather twisted sense of beauty: He views otherwise, unattractive women to be beautiful, and declares pretty-looking girls such as Lucy to be ugly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 As a mage who specializes in Diver magic, he has a tendency to appear anywhere by bursting through the ground. He also utters the phrase "boyoyo" from time to time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 History Thirty-four years ago,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 5 Everlue requested that the famous novelist Kemu Zaleon write a novel with Everlue as the main character. When Zaleon refused, Everlue blackmailed him by threatening to revoke his entire family's citizenship, therefore making it impossible for them to join any merchants' or craftsmen's guilds to make a living. Zaleon eventually conceded, but Everlue, still angered by the author's previous refusal, forced Zaleon to write the book in solitary confinement for three years. The end result was a novel entitled Daybreak, which Everlue ultimately deemed worthless, and the worst novel that Zaleon had ever written. Nevertheless, Everlue released Zaleon upon its completion and placed Daybreak in his collection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-10 Some time after that, a team of mages from an unknown guild was commissioned by Kaby Melon, Zaleon's son, to infiltrate Everlue Mansion and steal Daybreak. Not realizing what the mages were there for, Everlue deemed the mages' actions as "attempted arson" and killed them, installing several guards, including the Vanish Brothers, inside his mansion as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 14 Synopsis Daybreak arc Everlue appears when Lucy attempts to apply for a job as a maid, but deems her to be too ugly and rejects her. He recognizes Lucy as a mage of Fairy Tail, but allows her to infiltrate his mansion together with her companions Natsu and Happy to find out what they had come for before making any attempt to kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 17-20 He is surprised to discover that the three are after Daybreak, but nonetheless appears before them in his personal library and summons the Vanish Brothers to defend his possession. During the confrontation, Lucy reads the book and announces that it contains some kind of secret, which Everlue had never noticed before. Thinking the secret to be a treasure map, Everlue pits the Vanish Brothers against Natsu while he chases after Lucy, who runs off to learn more about the secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-17 Everlue corners Lucy in the sewers beneath his mansion and grabs her by her arms, threatening to break them if she doesn't reveal the book's secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 Happy appears and attacks Everlue, freeing Lucy from his grip. The two fight Everlue, who reveals to them the circumstances behind the creation of Daybreak. When Lucy claims that Zaleon had actually placed a spell on the book to rearrange what was originally written into Daybreak's narrative, Everlue begins to fear that the secret is actually an exposure of his underhanded business dealings, and summons Virgo to help him retrieve the book. To his shock, Natsu appears together with Virgo (having grabbed onto her as she traveled through the Celestial Spirit World) and knocks her out with a punch. With Everlue distracted, Lucy entangles him with her whip and throws him towards her Celestial Spirit Cancer, who shaves all of his hair off and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-20 He is arrested shortly thereafter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Duke Everlue uses Earth Magic. He primarily uses Diver to attack, or quickly relocate himself around his mansion. *'Diver' (ダイバー Daibā): enables him to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunneling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and even metal. *'Earth Bounce': After he starts rotating himself, Everlue is able to quickly ricochet himself off the surface of the ground repeatedly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 (Unnamed) Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits. Perhaps coincidentally, the key he owned, the Zodiac Spirit Virgo, uses the same type of Magic as himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 14 Equipment As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Duke Everlue has keys to summon them. Gold Key: *'Gate of the Maiden Key:' Summons the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 (former) Appearances in Other Media Video Games He appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen In addition, Everlue is a villain in Fairy Tail Portable Guild, though he is not playable.Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Duke Everlue *Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Duke Everlue References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains